Histoire de jalousie
by Boulette de riz
Summary: Je crois que tout est dans l'titre,non ? De toute façon, c'est trop court pour être résumé ! Oneshot !


Me revoilou avec un p'tit one-shot qui j'espère vous plaira !

« RETARD !! CHUIS EN RETAAAAAAAARD , cria une jeune fille blonde en piquant un sprint qui aurait été magnifique s'il avait été effectué sur une piste d'athlétisme. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune filles baissa son regard vert émeraude sur sa montre pour s'apercevoir qu'elle était…en avance. Avec toute cette urgence, elle en avait oublié que son horloge avançait d'une demi-heure. Elle était donc bien à l'heure, et avait gaspillée son énergie pour rien.

'_Génial. Comment se croire en retard pour s'apercevoir qu'in y est pas, leçon number one'_ pensa-t-elle d'un air dépité.

Elle continua lentement sa marche, tout en reprenant doucement son souffle. Elle pouvait prendre son temps, elle était en avance. Alors qu'elle pensait à son rendez-vous, elle oublia de regarder devant elle.

BUMP

Ce qui lui valu de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Et malheureusement, elle le connaissait bien. **Trop** bien même.

« Yuyaaaaa , s'exclama la personne en lui faisant un grand sourire. Je sais qu'tu m'aimes, mais si tu pouvais éviter de montrer ton amour en public, ça m'éviterait de rougir comme chuis en train d'le faire.

-Le problème avec toi, Tigre Rouge, c'est que tu t'imagines trop de truc dans ta petite tête, répondit d'un air dangereusement calme Yuya.Surtout me concernant.

-Yuya ? »

La jeune fille releva la tête pour voir son rendez-vous, là, debout, devant elle. Elle vit les sourcils du jeune homme se froncer et sentit l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de tout son être.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…Ne vas pas devenir aussi pervers que Tigre Rouge et t'imaginer des trucs…, dit la jeune fille en faisant un sourire forcé, sachant parfaitement la scène qui allait suivre.

-On peut quand même dire que notre position est très** révélatrice** », fit Tigre Rouge en appuyant avec insistance sur son dernier mot.En effet Yuya était **sur** Tigre Rouge…

'_Faut toujours qu'il mette son grain d'sel partout…Surtout que là, c'est en sa défaveur…Enfin, tant pis, laissons cet abruti se démerder tout seul, j'en ai déjà assez avec lui'_ pensa Yuya en croisant le regard flamboyant de son petit ami.

« Puisque tu détestes tant me voir comme ça, tu aurais pu m'aider à me relever », fit Yuya d'un air détaché, en se relevant doucement.

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, cherchant le moyen le plus long et le plus sur de faire souffrir sa victime en la torturant, tout en observant Tigre Rouge d'un air assassin. Yuya réfléchit à toute vitesse.

'Vite ! Un moyen de détourner son attention ! Viiiiite ! Sinon, il va tuer l'abruti ! Ca a beau être un abruti, j'veux pas avoir de mort sur la conscience !'

Yuya avait beau envisager la situation sous toutes les coutures, elle ne trouvait vraiment pas. Soudain, l'évidence même apparut.

'_C'est un peu gamin, mais il __**est**__ gamin'_

« Luciole, si tu fais quoi que ce soit contre Tigre Rouge (même les coups contre lui sont compris), j'te parle plus ! » , menaça-t-elle en lui tournant le dos.

Aussitôt, Luciole se tourna vers elle et…

« C'est vrai ? »

'_Bingo !'_

Elle ne répondit pas et fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue.

« Notre rendez-vous sera annulé ? »

Yuya ne répondait toujours pas.

« Le ciel est **vachement** beau aujourd'hui, j'avais pas remarqué ! » , s'exclama la jeune fille en commençant à retourner chez elle.Luciole, trop occupé à rattraper la lycéenne, oublia complètement l'objet de sa crise de jalousie. Celui-ci poussa un soupir de soulagement et murmura :

« Merci, Yuya. J'crois bien qu'tu m'as sauvé la vie ! »

Mais revenons plutôt à notre jeune couple…Toutes les minutes, Luciole demandait à Yuya la question suivante :

« Tu boudes encore ? »

Et c'est bien connu, la lycéenne avait une patience **très** limitée, ce qui fit qu'au bout du vingtième « Tu boudes encore ? », elle craqua.

« J't'en pose des questions ??

-Tu boudes plus alors ?

-Tu m'énerves !

-Je sais qu'tu m'aimes mais tu boudes encore ? »

Yuya adorait « bouder » à Luciole mais le problème était que Luciole trouvait toujours le moyen de l'agacer pour qu'elle arrête.

'Un don inné chez lui…' 

Elle se retourna soudainement vers lui et cria :

« C'est bon !! J'arrête !! Mais TAIS-TOI !!

-Ca, ça ne va pas être un problème, murmura-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Huh ? »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que déjà ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes.

Oui, je sais, c'est encore un LucioleYuya ! Mais j'adoore les voir ensemble ! Ca m'fait trop triper ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Une p'tite review pour l'prouver ??


End file.
